Carrying your life
by Wannabedoctor
Summary: Derek and Addison are trying to have a baby but couldn't concieve. They have another woman carry their baby but what happens when Derek starts falling for her.
1. Not again

Title: Carrying your life

Summary: Addison and Derek are trying to have a baby but could conceive. They try having another person carry their baby but what happens when Derek falls for her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

Note: I had this idea that wouldn't go away let me know what you think of it.

Not again

Addison and Derek are sitting in a waiting room waiting for the nurse to call them in and see if their surrogate mother is pregnant. They are getting nervous this is their third possible surrogate in three years. If she wasn't pregnant they would either have to go through the process again or find another woman who was willing to carry their baby for them. A woman came out from inside the main room and calls them.

"Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Montgomery Shepherd can you please come with me." The woman asked them politely. She was young with curly blonde hair and deep green eyes.

Derek and Addison follow the young woman into a small examination room waiting for the doctor to come.

"Dr. Schneider is with Elizabeth, your surrogate mother, now determining if she is pregnant. She will be in with you shortly. Then Dr. Schneider will explain the results…"

"Listen…" Addison said trying to remember if the girl told them her name.

"Meredith Grey."

"Okay Meredith we have been through this before 9 times to be exact. We know the drill you don't have to give us the whole speech." Addison said taking her emotions out on Meredith when she is not mad at her but is just an easy target.

"Please excuse my wife Addison. We have been through this before, 5 years of trying for us to get pregnant and 3 years of trying with a surrogate. We just don't have that much patients anymore. I am sorry though this isn't your fault."

"Okay I am just going to leave you guys alone now. The doctor will be here shortly." She makes a quick escape out of the room and runs into the doctor.

"So are they having a baby?" The doctor silently shakes her head no and walks into the exam room. Meredith can't help but feel sorry for the couple. Most of the couples she was indifferent too but there was something about this couple. They seemed so hurt and appeared to be straining there marriage. She had only taken this job over the summer her mother had suggested it would look good when applying for internships.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

The tension was building in the exam room after Meredith left. Addison was nervously inspecting her nails and Derek was reading a magazine on pregnancy hoping he would need some of the helpful tips.

The doctor entered the exam room looking at charts before sitting down and facing them.

"Addison, Derek I am so sorry to tell you this but Elizabeth isn't pregnant." They both looked at her there smiles dropping. Addison had tears in her eyes she wanted a baby now and could tell every year they go without one Derek pulls further and further away.

"So what does this mean?" Derek asked already knowing the possible options.

"Well you could try again with this surrogate or find another one. Another possibility would be adopting a baby from one of the pregnant mothers wishing to give her baby up." She notices the hopeful faces of Derek and Addison at the thought of getting another surrogate. "I have done some tests and I think you should look into traditional surrogacy. The baby would have the same DNA as Derek and the mother you chose to carry your baby. For some reason gestational surrogacy isn't working for you. You may also want to think about that as an option for a child. I will leave you here alone for a few minutes while you decide."

The silence filled the room once the Dr. Schneider excused herself. They both sat there once again disappointed and thinking about the future. Derek was the first one to speak and discuss with Addison what he thought.

"I think we should go ahead and try the traditional surrogacy. I know we want a baby and the gestational surrogacy isn't working. I think we should just try it once." Derek said almost pleading with her like a five year old.

"We can look into and make an appointment with the doctor." Addison said exiting the room with Derek in tow.


	2. Picky Parents

Title: Carrying your life

Summary: Addison and Derek are trying to have a baby but could conceive. They try having another person carry their baby but what happens when Derek falls for her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

Picky Parents

Derek and Addison went back to Dr. Schneider's office two weeks later. They had to reschedule the appointment twice for one emergency surgery or another. Every woman Derek thought would be a good choice Addison didn't like and vice versa.

"What about Erin? She has blonde hair and green eyes great smile." Derek said wanting to get the process over with once they chose a surrogate they would be closer to the family he always wanted.

"Let me see." Addison grabbed the book that Derek was looking at and took a look at the profile. "Derek her IQ is only 110. I want a smart child like us." Addison said quickly eliminating another possible surrogate.

"What IQ score do you want?" Derek asked getting frustrated. "The baby gets half the genes from the mother and the other half from the father incase you are forgetting my IQ is 165. We can affect how smart our child is by how hard they try and much they practice." Addison was scanning some more pages in the book while Derek started looking through another one.

"What's wrong with Karin?" Derek asked as she passed a perfectly good potential surrogate.

"She isn't tall enough and…" Meredith walks into the room reading their chart. She glances at the clock and looks back at the chart in her hands.

"Have you found any potential surrogates? If you chose more than one you are aloud to meet with the women. You should feel completely comfortable with her. She is going to be half of your child's DNA and be with you for nine months."

"No we haven't found anyone yet. We have a specific type of woman in mind but can't find her in all of your books." Derek said growing annoyed Meredith just smiled politely at them. "I have to work in three hours. We don't have time to come back until next week and that is when we are planning to meet with the surrogate."

"I can filter through the data and narrow it down for you." Addison and Derek both faintly smile nod their heads for her to continue. "What type of criteria do you have in mind?"

"We want a woman under thirty who is healthy with no history of drug or alcohol abuse. She has to be at least five feet five inches and have a healthy weight. She can have green, blue, gray, brown, or hazel eyes. Hair color should be blonde or brown or maybe red. She has to have a high IQ over 125 IQ preferably higher. She has to be a strong, intelligent, athletic, happy, and independent woman. I think that is everything. Oh wait I want her to live somewhere that is safe maybe she could live with us once she is carrying the baby." Addison said as Meredith was quickly typing the information in the computer.

Less than four minutes later the computer beeped signalizing that it was done searching. "I ran your criteria through a filter and came back with three possible surrogates. Oh make that two one of them is with another family so you have two choices. The choices are number 201012 in book 3 or 100608 in book 9. I will leave you to look at them."

As Meredith is leaving the room she drops her pen. Her shirt rides up as she bends down revealing a butterfly tattoo on her lower back and a white lacy thong sticking out the top of her pants. Derek is obviously checking out her ass and Addison is not pleased.

"Derek, could you not be more obviously checking her out? She works here and is helping us out. The last thing we need is for her not to feel comfortable around you." Addison said mad and amused he would even look at her. "She is barely legal. She probably is not much older than 21. A girl like her wont be single her boyfriend could beat you up." Addison snickers at the last comment and Derek makes a face.

"I won't stare at her anymore. I am sorry if you feel uncomfortable. You know I would never cheat on you. It is just something about her. I think she would be a good candid for our surrogate." Derek said trying to cover up why he was really staring at her.

"Yeah maybe we should discretely ask her questions when she comes back in. She has the blonde hair and green eyes. She is a healthy weight and looks about 5'7 and she is young. All we need is her IQ and a couple other things. She is better than every candid we saw so far. Good chose Derek." Addison said getting excited they might have found the woman to carry their baby.

Meredith comes back into the room twenty minutes later. "Did you make a final choice? I can arrange meetings with both of them next week."

"We have a few questions maybe you could answer." Addison said plotting to ask Meredith personal questions.

"I will try to help as best I can. I only just started working here. I am a medical student in Dartmouth." Meredith said already giving Addison and Derek a piece of information about her intelligence without even asking.

"What do you think a good IQ is? Do you mind if I ask what your IQ is?"

"I wouldn't go by me. My IQ is really high 185 to be exact I have a photographic memory but a good IQ is 115 for above average anything higher than that is excellent. Did I help enough or do you need me to get Dr. Schneider?" Meredith asked tapping her finger nails on the chart she seemed nervous by their questions like they were trying to get to know more about her.

'That is impressive." Derek said almost as if he was mentally jotting it down.

"Do you think it is a good idea to have a strong, intelligent, athletic, happy, and independent woman? Are there any other characteristics you can think of that the surrogate should have?"

'You might want someone who is outgoing and self-confident. It is a lot to consider when picking out you surrogate it is good to ask questions." Meredith said making a not on there chart.

"I think we found who we want to have are baby." Addison looks at Derek and he nods his head. "We think you are the perfect candid for us. Are personalities work together and you are everything we described."

Meredith just stands there for a minute her jaw hanging open that was not what she was expecting. "I don't know what to say. That is very nice of you but I am not a potential surrogate only the woman in those books."

"We want you anyway Meredith you are a great person."

"I will have to think about it."

**Note: I should be able to update soon. I am almost done with finals thankfully. I will try to update by Saturday cant promise anything I am going to have a lot of work once second semester starts. Thanks for the reviews. I am not sure whether this will be an Addek or MerDer I am not sure yet.**


	3. She decides

Title: Carrying your life

Summary: Addison and Derek are trying to have a baby but could conceive. They try having another person carry their baby but what happens when Derek falls for her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I don't own anything. If I did Meredith would not be in the water almost dieing.

Authors Note: The italics are thoughts. Sorry for not updating sooner. I have been really busy.

She decides

Meredith entered her fairly large, dark apartment. The house was quiet and empty. Her mother bought it for her when she decided to take the job she found for her. It was completely decorated and furnished by a designer and was not Meredith's taste. Meredith sat thinking in an over sized, plush, cream chair. She needed a simple answer. Her mother would probably fight with her if she knew Meredith was even considering having someone's baby. But Meredith had a connection with them for some reason or maybe it was just Derek the way he looked at her with such desperation like he was going to give up his dream. Then there was Addison she didn't look real motherly but they probably had a lot of money and could give the child anything they wanted and Derek would be a good father.

_Maybe I should find out more information about them before I make a decision. I shouldn't say no unless I think it is unethical but I shouldn't just say yes because I feel bad about them._ Meredith gets her laptop and googles Derek Shepherd.

Meredith clicks on an entry that was from a local newspaper in New Jersey and reads the article from seven years ago.

**_Dr. Derek Jonathon Shepherd got down on one knee on Thursday May 12th and popped the question to his girlfriend of three years Addison Michelle Forbes Montgomery. She delightedly squealed a yes. Derek spun around his beautiful fiancé before kissing her._**

Meredith read further into the article and found out it was after they graduated Medical school and right before they started internship on her birthday. The article described Derek as a family oriented and loving guy. Addison was from a rich family and was an only child due to inherit everything. Meredith was really torn when she found another article about Derek and Addison traveling around the country in there first year as residents to help in needy hospitals. _Will they have enough time for a baby? I don't want this child to grow up not feeling wanted. _Meredith decided to think on it a little and went to her favorite bar in New York for a drink.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek and Addison were in a restaurant with Mark and his flavor of the week. They were discussing their hectic day they spent in the hospital. Mark then remembered the appointment they had that morning.

"So OBMC, when is Mark Sloane going to add uncle to his business cards."

"OBMC Mark real clever, don't talk to my wife that way." Derek said laughing at the idiotic ways of his best friend.

"What is OBMC mean, honey?" Addison asked pouting her lower lip out slightly knowing Derek couldn't resist.

"Old boring married couple." Derek and Mark replied at the same time to Addison.

"Aren't I honey, sugar lips." Mark asked looking sad at Addison. She shook her head. "You never told me the outcome of your appointment."

"Meredith is thinking about it. We aren't going to call her for a few days incase she might be over whelmed." Addison nodded her head to this statement.

"Who wants to finish this conversation at the bar down the street?" Mark asked them all. The others nodded their heads in agreement with Mark.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

It was a busy night at The Apple Martini all of the regulars were there and out of town visitors. It had become the doctors' bar for most of the employees at New York Presbyterian-Hospital. There was always lots of young single women throwing themselves at the men, which Mark enjoyed, that displeased Addison. It became a symbol of the city where many tourists would stop by for a drink. The Apple Martini was one of the only bars in New York State itself to that had such a diverse group of people going to it. The interior was painted a calm blue. The room had a long bar that wrapped around a corner. The booths had just enough privacy to have an intimate setting for dates. The bar was light inside with big picture windows framing the view of New York.

Meredith Grey sat at the bar with a bottle of tequila and some boring man hitting on her. She was not interested today in being hit on by strange men. Meredith had a decision to make and was determined to make it tonight. The shot glass was still full on the bar she kept staring at it as if it would give her an answer. She tapped her manicured nails on the bar deep in thought not hearing a word the guy was saying about the stock market. The guy next to her wasn't taking the hint so she excused herself to the bathroom hoping he would move on.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Addison, Derek, and Mark all arrived at the Apple Martini after dropping off Mark's special friend. They sat at there normal table in the dead center of the bar getting a glimpse at everything around.

"So tell me about Meredith. Is she going to carry your baby?" Mark asked Addi once Derek got up to retrieve their drinks.

"If it doesn't work out for some reason I am going to tell Derek that I cannot take it anymore. I don't even know if I want a baby anymore." Addison says looking down at the polished table. "Am I a terrible person if I don't? All Derek ever talks about is a baby. Our marriage is falling apart if we don't have a child I don't think our relationship will survive." Addison said with tears lining her eyes.

"Maybe you should talk to Derek about how you feel. It won't just go away if there is a baby." Mark was trying to be the better person even though he wanted Addison he knows Derek would be crushed without getting a baby and Addison would be crushed if their marriage ended. "Derek's coming back."

"Tell him I went to the bathroom." Addison dashed towards the bathroom so she could avoid a confrontation with Derek.

"Hey Mark, was that Addison that just ran by."

"No, Addi is in the bathroom." _Huh that is strange it looked just like her_ Derek thought. "So what took you so long to get our drinks?"

"The bartender was busy it is a full house in here tonight."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith stood in front of a mirror in the bathroom fixing her make up trying to delay going back in the bar incase the guy was waiting for her. She heard the door slam open and shut and someone ran over to the sink next to her. Meredith glanced at the woman's disheveled appearance. Her eye liner had run down her face messing up her blush with tears. Meredith stared at her intently thinking she recognized her.

"Dr. Shepherd, are you okay." Addison looked over at the younger woman next to her and cracked a small smile.

"I am fine Meredith. Thank you for caring though." Meredith offers a smile back. "You should probably get back to your boyfriend."

"Oh, I don't have a boyfriend. My mother would get mad if my grades dropped third year of medical school. She has my life planned out." Meredith said shrugging her shoulders slightly. "Besides I don't want to go back out there yet some guy kept hitting on me not getting the hint that I wasn't interested."

"Oh, come and sit with Derek, Mark, and I." Addison looked at her pleadingly. "That will save you from the guy, and then you can meet Mark. He will be in the child's life if you have our baby. You can also get to know us better it will help you decide." Meredith nodded her head thinking that if she spent more time with them she would just know.

"Umm…I guess for a little bit."

"Good, good." Addison adjusted her make up and left the bathroom with Meredith.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek and Mark were drinking beer and didn't even notice that Addison was gone for a while. She came walking back to the table confidently with Meredith in tow.

"Guess who I found in the bathroom."

"Meredith, it is great to see you." Derek stood up and pulled a chair over for Meredith. "Please join us. This is Mark you don't have to like him."

"Oh, I was just going to leave." Meredith said backing up slightly from the table not wanting to intrude.

"You don't have to. We are just having some drinks. Mark was asking about when he was going to be an uncle."

"Der, I mean you said she was pretty but god she is gorgeous. You would have some hot kids." Meredith blushed at this.

"Don't even think about sleeping with her. The last thing we need is for Meredith to not feel comfortable around you." Addison nodded her head in agreement.

"Umm…if you don't mind me asking can you tell me more about your friendship?" Meredith asked.

"Well Derek, Mark, and I met in medical school. I was Derek's girlfriend when Derek put up a flier for a roommate. Mark responded and then we started hanging together and all became really close. He is destine to be single. I think Mark slept with the entire city by the time we graduated medical school."

They all kept talking about life experiences and family through-out the night. They ended up barely drinking just sitting there talking until closing. Meredith felt comfortable that they could raise a child and even thought Mark would be a good influence in the child's life.

"I have made a decision incase you were wondering." Addison and Derek looked over at Meredith with hope in their eyes they got along with her better than any other possible surrogate they ever had.

"So…what did you decide?" Derek asked with a small smile gracing his face.

"I will have your baby. I think it will work we seem to really get along. You are all great people even Mark."

"I am offended that you think I am a bad person before meeting me." Mark pretended to be upset but Meredith saw right through it.

"I guess you can go and schedule your next appointment."

"Yes!" Derek said jumping out of his seat and hugging Meredith before going over to Addison and kissing her on the lips.


End file.
